This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is directed toward understanding adipocyte differentiation, a critical process that contributes to the development of excess adipose mass and obesity. While changes in the ECM and integrin receptor expression have been observed during adipocyte differentiation, the ability of these processes to regulate adipogenesis is largely unexplored. The overall GOAL of this proposed study is to elucidate the anti-adipogenic function of integrin [unreadable]5. This goal will be accomplished by determining (1) whether the loss of integrin [unreadable]5 expression promotes adipocyte differentiation and obesity;and (2) the mechanism whereby the [unreadable]5 integrins regulates the Rac activity in preadipocytes.